Bloody Roar Academy
by Ryoukitten
Summary: What happens when the gang of YGO GX is used, but with a different twist? Cards aren't being used, but instead claws, fangs, and tails. Let the fur fly!
1. Prologue

A boy with short, spiked, brown hair ran up the dark corridor in the live-in school toward a creature in the end of the dark dorm. "Hey you! Are you the disturbance?!" his voice echoed. The shadowed figure turned, and one blood red eye focused on the boy. "Ugh! What is this power? Is that an Unborn?!" he gasped in fright. "Great! I'm alone against an Unborn! Good job, Yuki!" he muttered to himself.  
"Ha ah!" the creature yelled out, revealing a large blue blade that slashed at the teen male. As it hit, the teen flew back hard. He hit a wall hard enough to break it away.  
"Augh!" he cried out as he felt his back shift.  
"Juudai? Juudai!" a small, blue haired teen ran to his fallen friend.  
"Where is...It?" Juudai started to lose focus on his friend.  
"Anhiki! Someone! Help! My friend needs to get to the infirmary!" his cries echoed through the night.

-------------------------------------------

"Ow... What happened?" Juudai woke to see the sun in his eyes. After a moment, his eyes adjusted, and he saw he was in the school's hopital wing, with his friend sitting on a chair; out cold. "Sho?" he whispered, afraid someone else could be there trying to sleep. He stepped out of bed, stumbled slightly, and tapped his frined on the shoulder. "Sho?"  
"Huh?! I didn't do it!" Sho fell out of the chair startled.  
"Woah! Relax Sho! You have been having nightmares recently. You sure you shoultn't be lying down in that bed?" Juudai laughed. Sho looked at his friend forlorn.  
" That's not funny, Anhiki! You should be lying down! You could have died yesterday!" Sho looked in tears. Juudai hugged his friend in a warm hug.  
"I'm still here, right?" he asked, his voice warm and friendly. Sho shook with fear in his grip. "What?" he pushed Sho away out of the hug, and saw his friend staring blankly at something behind him. He turned around, and came face-to-face with a tall, dark haired teen. He wore a long sleeved shirt that covered his hands, and long pants that covered his feet. His long hair covered his dark green eyes and even darker scowl.  
"I won't even ask why you hugged my brother. You could have easily snapped his body in half, ne dragon?" the tallest of the boys spoke in a harsh, cold tone. Sho hid behind Juudai, still shaking like a leaf not ready to let go of its tree. "Heh! Spurious! Scum of Earth!" he snapped at Sho, and walked away.  
"What's his problem?" Juudai asked, turning to his frightened friend. Sho turned away. "Why did he call you 'Spurious'? Does it mean 'Scum of Earth'?"  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Sho cried, and fled the room and Juudai's questions. Sho bolted down the hall and out the building. After ten mintues of running, he made it to the shore line of th island where the school lied. "Juudai...," he cried out, and fell to his knees in sobs.


	2. Signing of the Torunament

-1**Chapter 1: Signing of the Tournament**

Class was in session, and Juudai had recovered after a week to return to class. Sho had loosened up since Juudai bombarded him with questions. Juudai nudged his friend's side, and looked nicely at him. "You entering the Battle Royal?" Sho's blue-green eyes grew wide behind his small, side less glasses. He rapidly shook his head 'no'. Juudai smiled brightly. "I'm thinking of entering!"

"What? But why?! You're not a Zoanthrope!" Sho grew fearful.

"Yeah, but you aren't either, and you're in the academy!" Juudai started. "Sure your brother is, but that doesn't mean much. I just have a power like one. So I'm here! You must have it too, or else you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah… But I don't know what my power is…," Sho looked at his book on the desk in front of him.

"I know what you are; a slacker!" a teen with black, wildly spiked hair poked his head in between the boys

"Jun…," Sho whimpered.

"Heh! I really hope you enter, you rat! I can't wait to whup you senseless!" Juudai bellowed confidently, patting his chest with one hand. Jun just laughed at Juudai's attempt to protect his friend.

"I would love to see you fail, you non-zoan!" he regained his seated position, as the class's door opened, and a bat with mostly human features flew in. It had a flat chest covered with an odd assortment of fur, bat feet, ears, and fangs, and arms that had been contorted into bat wings. It landed on the teacher's desk, and, in a glowing light, transformed into a human male with a long, blond ponytail, odd violet lipstick, small eyes, and a fancy blue jacket.

"Good morning class!" his voice came out nasally. "As you know, it is time for the annual battle season again, and we are going to sign up students for the tournament!" he slammed a clipboard on his desk. "Sign up, you little slackers!" Students stood, and started toward the front of the room to sign up.

"Hey, Sho! Look who's signing!" Juudai pointed out before going. "Ryo, Asuka, Amon, Kenzan!" he smiled brightly. "Ooh! Come on! I'll sign you up!"

"No!!" Sho shouted. Juudai stood stunned.

"Heh. Good idea. He doesn't wanna go against a champ!" Jun smirked smugly.

"Who? His brother?" Juudai replied.

"Ah! No!"

"Amon?"

"No!"

"Misawa?"

"No! Me!" Jun fumed.

"You ranked 5th place. My brother, Amon, Misawa, and Anhiki got higher than you…," Sho started, causing Juudai to smile.

"Grr… Those slackers don't mean squat!" Jun growled. Just as Jun said that, Sho and Juudai froze with fear. "That's right! I rule!" Jun turned around and came face-to-face with Ryo. "Ugh!" Jun's eyes grew wide as silver disks.

"The only thing I see is a dead weight, scum of Earth, and…Oh wait. You are the slacker," Ryo snarled viciously.

"Brother…," Sho looked sadly at his elder sibling, then cowered under his glare.

"I earned my keep here… Earn yours," Ryo glared directly at Sho. With a whiff of wind, he turned off and walked almost ghost-like out of the class. Sho frozen again, and Juudai hugged his friend to keep him comforted.

"Come on Sho, it's alright. I'm sure you're fine…," Juudai pushed his friend away, and stared directly into his friend's teary blue-green eyes.

"Yeah…," Sho wiped his eyes with his extra long jacket sleeve.

"Class dismissed! The people in the tournament will be called tomorrow morning! As soon as you are called down, come to my office for you information!" the teacher bellowed.

"Good bye Chronos!" Juudai waved, and darted out of the room.

"Heh heh heh… It will be 'good bye forever' for you, Juudai!" Chronos thought to himself, picked up his books, and walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Aw nuts! I forgot to sign the sheet!" Juudai let out a cry of anguish after her got back to the dorm room shared with Sho and another student, Hayato. He plopped his on his lower bunk he shared with Sho, and let his head droop. Sho sat by him, and let a little whimper out. Juudai looked up at his friend almost drowsy. "Hey… What's wrong with you, Sho?"

"It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't had been a coward and stood up for my fault, then…," Sho was cut off as the door opened. Both boys turned to see a heavy set teen with hair short and flat against his head, except for two, jet black spiky puffs that looked like ears. "Hayato…," Sho smiled at their friend wearing a jacket, blue tee, and blue jeans.

"Hey! You two have to go down to Chronos, like now guys!" he said, almost out of breath.

"Huh?" Juudai looked at Sho, who looked at him, then stood up. "O.k. I guess…"

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting…," Sho shook as he stood.

"I'm coming too…," Hayato said, following the boys out of the room. They started to walk along the shore to get up to the school about a mile away. The sky was bright, until after a moment of walking. "Oh boy," Hayato started.

"I knew something bad was going to happen!" Sho whimpered, and hid behind Juudai.

"Grr… Something's coming! I think it's that Unborn again!"

"Is that what attacked you a week ago?!" Sho grew frightened.

"Yeah… I think…," Juudai hesitated. Hayato let out a growl.

"Whatever is coming, it's strong!" he growled. The sound of an injured bird filled the air, and a large raven morph fell to the ground. All three of the teens jumped back startled. Hayato changed into a rabbit morph, with hands, feet, tail, and head of a rabbit.

"Ahh….," Sho covered his eyes until Hayato's transformation light died down. "Huh?"

"Get going! I'll handle it!" Hayato told the boys, turned and hopped off to find what may have attacked the bird morph.

"Right!" Sho got ready to run, but Juudai grabbed his wrist. "Anhiki! Let's go! What's wrong?"

"He needs help…," Juudai let go of Sho's wrist, and bent down beside the bird. "Hey. Can you hear me?" he placed the bird's head in his lap. The bird's eyes opened, revealing golden colored eyes staring back.

"H-Hey solider…," the bird spoke.

"Kenzan?!" Sho spoke startled. In a light, the bird turned to a tan, tall teen with black dreadlocks and wore a blue tee and black faded jeans.

"That's right…," he smiled a wide, toothy grin.

" I didn't know you were a raven Zoanthrope! I thought you'd be a dinosaur!" Sho kneeled by him.

"Nope. I got the bird gene!" he laughed, then restricted in pain.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Juudai helped Kenzan stand, and put his arm on his shoulder.

"That's nice of ya…," Kenzan smiled, then looked as Sho helped him by placing his other arm under his shoulder.

"What attacked you anyway?" Juudai ask quizzically.

"An Unborn. A large, silver Unborn," Kenzan sounded like he was fading.

"Ryo!" Juudai growled.

"Brother…," Sho looked teary eyed.

"He signed up for the tournament, so why would he go after looking for a fight?" Juudai asked.

"Because that is his nature…," Sho said quietly. Juudai and Kenzan stared at their friend in awe.

"W-What do you mean?" Kenzan started off.

"Ever since we were little, he had this nature to attack a lot of things. He scratched up trees, buildings, even other much older Zoanthropes. One day he got so out of control, he even lashed out at Mom…," Sho's voice started to crack.

"Oh man. Talk about loose cannon…," Kenzan said. Sho grew quiet, and Juudai sensed the sadness. "I'm sure it's just a phase," he continued.

"I hope…," Sho looked down sadly. Kenzan moved his hand up onto Sho's head, and began to gently pet him.

"I'm sure of it solider," Kenzan smiled brightly at the younger of the three. Sho returned the smile with a bright one of his own.

"Right! Now let's get you out of here!" Juudai started to pick up his pace to get out of this odd storm.

"You're not going anywhere, prey!" a large, silver, metallic looking beast landed, with Hayato in his rabbit form slung over his shoulder; out cold.

"Hayato!" Sho cried out in distress.

"What have you done, Ryo?!" Juudai yelled. The beast smirked, and threw Hayato at his friends' feet; detransforming as he hit.

"Hayato!" Sho dropped down to his side, crying. Juudai started growling.

"I'll be your opponent!" Juudai, first letting Kenzan sit on a rock, stepped forward and glared directly at the beast.

"Heh heh heh. Fine then…," Ryo detransformed. "I'll start in this form, since you have yet to have seen yours!" he smirked viciously.

"Fight!" Juudai charged at Ryo, eyes burning with hatred. Ryo side stepped, making Juudai run past him. Then the brother is Sho jumped, and did a spin kick right into Juudai's back. "Ahh!" Juudai flew through the air, and skidded across the ground.

"Anhiki!" Sho cried. Kenzan tried to stand, but stumbled. "Kenzan, relax…," Sho stood, and helped Kenzan sit upright.

" Sho! Duck!" Kenzan shouted, eyes growing wide.

"Huh? Augh…," Sho stood, a blade slashed him across his back.

"Sho!" Kenzan caught Sho, who fell onto his side, bleeding greatly. The raven glared at the beast. Ryo stood with blood on his transformed arm, and growled.

"He doesn't belong here…Spurious…," Ryo vanished, his voice still ringing in Kenzan and Sho's ears.

"Sho…Hayato…Juudai… I gotta get help…," Kenzan raised his head to the sky, and started to let out a cry of the raven. "Someone, please come…," he whimpered. Within moments, a wolf's cry shook the injured bird. "Help me!" he cried out. Three shadowy figures were running up the beach; two on alkl fours. "Who's there?!" he tried to stand, after placing a highly injured Sho on the ground by his friend. Juudai started to open his eyes, and saw the figures up close. One stopped; the upright one.

"Juudai. My goodness, what happened to you?!" a teen with short, deep brown hair bent down and helped Juudai to his feet.

"It was Ryo. He…Where's Sho?" he asked worried.

"Over there, I pressume," the boy pointed to where Kenzan was helping Sho onto a wolf's back, and Hayato to a lion's back.

"Sho! Hayato! Kenzan!" Juudai tried to run, but the boy stopped him. "Misawa let me through!"

"You are still very injured!" he got Juudai onto his back. Juudai gave in, and let Misawa carry him. Misawa's jacket was held against him due to Juudai's weight, and the bottom of his loose jeans started to blow in the wind.

" You don't have to carry me, Misawa," Juudai said weakly.

"Save your energy, Yuki. I'm going to take you to Chronos…," Misawa started walking. The wolf and lion Zoanthropes came behind him walking with the injured on their backs. "How is Sho, Johan?"

"Fine Misawa. Bleedin still, but not as much as before," the green haired wolf looked up to Misawa.

"What about Hayato?" Misawa continued.

"Holding up as well," the red haired lion said. Kenzan pet the lion's head.

"At least I know my call went far," Kenzan said.

"Be grateful! Amon heard you!" Johan said.

"Wait! Why did you respond then?" Kenzan looked confused.

" Because my voice is shot…," Amon's voice came out scratched.

"Ouch…," Kenzan said, rubbing his throat. Juudai turned his head, and smiled at Amon.

"I have to thank you! We would have probably died if you didn't hear Kenzan!" he laughed.

"How can you laugh when two of your friends are out cold?" Johan looked to Sho on his back.

"Because, they are strong. I know they could heal. Hayato is a Zoanthrope, he can heal quickly. Sho is strong. I could sense it…," Juudai looked to the darkened sky, which was slowly getting brighter. "With the rising of the sun, comes a new power. Sho, Hayato, Kenzan, take its warmth and heal…," Juudai's eyes closed.

Sho's eyes opened only slightly. "Anhiki…"


	3. In the Nurse's Office

Author's Notes: So while browsing around, I found my old story from 3 years ago... Read through it, saw all the errors, and decided to kick up chapter 3 after all this time. XD Granted, I haven't seen an episode of GX since this thing was published here, but I'll try my best to keep them semi in character... . Let's begin ^^

It had been 3 days since the incident with Ryo and Juudai's group, and the tournament was in full swing. Asuka had easily cleared the first round of hers very quickly, as did Jun and Amon. Juudai had missed the fights that his friends were in, since he was by Sho's bedside for three days. The blow to the back had done a lot more damage than he thought it would have, and Sho had not fully recovered, nor moved from the bed. His friend laid there, staring at the ceiling, barely eating or talking to anyone. This new attitude Sho had worried Juudai greatly, since he had never seen his friend this broken before.

Inside Sho's mind, he could hear his brother's voice calling him 'Scum' over and over again. He knew he wanted to prove his brother wrong, but not at the expense of having his closest friends hurt in the process. He knew coming to the acadamy would better his chances of getting stronger, but he knew the risk of running into his wild brother here as well. He closed his eyes, let out a deep sigh, and spoke in a soft voice. "Aniki... Why... Do you stay by me, when I'm such a hazard...?" His gaze was still focused on the ceiling, as he waited for his friend to answer. Juudai seemed a bit taken back, and then placed his hands on the bed by his friend.

"Cuz you are my buddy, that's why! And no amount of danger is gunna keep our friendship down, you hear me?" Juudai grinned his normal grin; big and goofy. Sho couldn't help but smile when he glanced over at the grin, but then sighed heavily. He heard the phone go off in the nurse's office, and the nurse there answer it.

"Yes? Oh he is here. It's time for his fight? Alright. I'll see if he is well enough to fight today...," the nurse spoke in a light voice. She put the phone down, and walked into the small room. "Mr. Yuki? Mr. Chronos would like to know if you are able to fight," she smiled lightly. Juudai looked to Sho for a moment.

"I'll fight... If he can come and watch...," Juudai nodded his head towards Sho. The boy looked a bit shocked. He knew he was starting to feel better, but he never really moved, so he didn't know if his legs were strong enough to walk from the nurse's building to the main hall. Sho nodded that he wanted to join Juudai. Despite his pain in his lower back, he wanted to be there for his friend as much and as long as he could be. The nurse smiled lightly.

"If he is able to move, then he is free to join you. I'll just have to get my aid to help him into a wheelchair. I would not recommend walking just yet, so I will have him wheel you there and back here." She smiled and walked off.

"Him?" Juudai cocked his eyebrow. Just as he said that, Misawa walked into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat and white jeans. He smiled faintly.

"Let's get you there, since Juudai won't get to the Challenge Hall without you there...," Misawa chuckled a bit. Juudai seemed taken back. He forgot that Misawa took the job as the nurse's aid to get a little more money to pay for more study materials. He shook off the thought, and then remembered about the tournament.

"Oh yeah! Hey nurse! You can tell them... That I'm on my way!" He grinned widely. Sho sighed lightly, but smiled a bit. He managed to get himself to sit up, but wincde a bit at the pain in his back. Juudai looked to Sho worried. "You o.k.?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll be fine. I'll catch up. You better get there or Chronos will give you an F...," Sho grinned lightly. Juudai let that thought sink in for a moment, and then his eyes got wide.

"Crap! You're right! You better get there safely, k Sho?" He took off running out the nurse's office, and out the building. Misawa looked to Sho, who was trying to edge himself to the end of the bed.

"Are you sure you will be o.k.?" He looked concerned for the boy. Sho nodded yes.

"It doesn't matter... I told him I would be there, so I have to show up... He would do the same for me...," he smiled lightly, and waited for Misawa to help him into the nearby wheelchair. With Sho in the chair, Misawa nodded to the nurse. She held the door open for him, and wheeled him out of the office and building.

Sorry to cut ya off here, but I want to make Juudai's fight be the next chapter! XDDD I shall try and get it posted tonight, if not, tomorrow. ^^ Thanks to all for reading!


	4. Juudai's First Fight! Juudai VS Yoshiki!

(Author's Notes: Alrighty. I said I would get Chapter 4 up, so enjoy ^^ )

Juudai ran all the way to the Challenge Hall, and skidded into the main lobby area. There was a line of students and faculty waiting to get in to see the next match up. Juudai noticed a sign that read 'Applicant Check-Ins', and dashed over to the table. He panted as he reached the table. "My name... Is Juudai Yuki... And I was called for the next fight...," He managed to try and catch his breath as the young looking boy skimmed through the names.

"As yes. You are fighting Yoshiki Hirame today. Go through those doors. Best of luck!" He smiled and stamped a mark on Juudai's hand. It was a red paw print. Juudai took a second to stare at it, and then bolted for the door. He went through, and ended up in a locker room.

"My god.. Are you finally here? Thought you ran away, you Non-Zoan!" A nasty, cocky voice was heard from the other end of the room. By the main enterance door stood a boy with black hair, bangs in his face, and dark green eyes. He was wearing a black denim jacket, a white tee, and black ripped jeans. He stood leaning against the door. "Come on, Yuki! They ain't gunna wait all day for you to change your outfit!" He snarled a bit at Juudai. The other just shook his head off.

"I don't need to change much...," he removed his jacket and placed it into a nearby locker. He was now left wearing a red shirt that read 'Flame On!' and dark brown slacks. Yoshiki grinned viciously.

"Let's make this quick... That's your door. When they call your name, walk through... And lose to me!" He grinned and laughed. Juudai noticed the other door Yoshiki had pointed to. He walked over to the door, and heard the annoucer start up.

"This is an interesting match! In this corner, we have Yoshiki Hirame, the Weasel!" The man in the booth seemed very enthusiastic about this fight. Yoshiki walked out of his door, and out onto the field. The cheers filled the area. "And in this corner! Juudai Yuki, the Ningen!" Juudai's door opened, and he walked out. The field was large, and the stands were high away from the ground. He figured it was because people didn't want to get hurt. He never wanted to admit it, but he was frightened. It was his first fight, and the overwhelming amount of people in the stands seemed to really bug him. He looked around a bit to try and pick out familiar faces. He noticed Asuka and Kenzan looking on, and cheering for him. He noticed a few rows down Sho and Misawa together cheering for him as well. His heart felt a bit lighter as he saw Sho there cheering for him. He nodded, and then focused on Yoshiki. "Get ready... FIGHT!" the announcer said. The crowd went wild, as Yoshiki rushed Juudai.

He was not expecting Juudai to be as fast as he was, so he was caught off-guard when Juudai jumped clean over him, and landed behind him. Juudai curled his hand into a tight fist, and slammed a hard punch in Yoshiki's back, sending him off his feet. Yoshiki growled, and stood up. "You think you can sneak one over on me? I'll show ya!" He growled, and rushed at Juudai. He took a defensive stance, but it wasn't enough to block the full attack. Yoshiki changed into his weasel form in midair, and slammed a hard kick into Juudai's chest, sending the boy flying back. Yoshiki now had the head, arms, legs, and tail of a weasel, and was snarling at Juudai. "Ha! Take that you Non-Zoan!" He laughed meanly at Juudai. The boy stood and shook his head off.

"Tch... Not bad. But I can beat you still...," He grinned. He rushed at Yoshiki, jumped over the boy's head, and grabbed him by the collar. As Juudai landed, he threw Yoshiki clean across the field, slamming the weasel into a far wall. A mixture of gasping, jeers, and cheers left from the audience. Juudai chuckled a bit and rushed at the fallen weasel again. He jumped into the air, and slammed his heel down on the weasel's chest. "Sorry, but I can't afford to lose...," He said sharply. He had noticed something odd when he was thrown back by the kick. As he recalled stumbling to his feet, he noticed cold eyes on him; Ryo. The Unborn was standing far off in the stands, gazing down viciously at Juudai. He knew that he wanted to get back at Ryo, and he knew that only way to do that was beat his way to the top to get to Ryo.

Yoshiki growled, and grabbed Juudai's ankle, throwing him to the side. He growled viciously, and stood up. The pain in his chest from where Juudai slammed his heel down was starting to take its toll, and he knew he was one step away from being beaten. He decided to play dirty, like the weasel he was. He rushed at Juudai and slammed his tail into the boy's face, then grabbed him with the tail and threw him across the arena. More gasps were heard. Sho leaned on the edge of his chair, and was gently pushed back by Misawa. "He's strong... Trust him...," he said lightly to Sho. He was still worried, but he knew he couldn't do anything, except believe that Juudai was get out of this.

Juudai stood to his feet, and grinned a bit. "That was dirty... Alright. I got your game," he stood, and brushed his shoulders off, and wiped the blood from his lip. Yoshiki rushed Juudai again, and went to slam his tail into the boy's side. Juudai, noticing the tail coming, caught it in a flash and yanked Yoshiki closer to him. He knew how to play dirty, and knew he now had to, since the weasel would do anything to win this match. He slammed his fist hard into the weasel's stomach. The boy gasped in sheer pain. Juudai wanted to end this,and show Ryo just what he was got himself into for hurting his friends. He spun the weasel by his tail, and through him straight into the air. As if he had wings on his back, Juudai leapt into the air. In midair, Yoshiki made eye contact with Juudai. He could see the fire burning in them, and took a hard gulp. Juudai grabbed the weasel's arms and kicked him straight in his back, then slammed him into the ground. Juudai landed beside him and pinned the weasel down, his foot on Yoshiki's back. Yoshiki wasn't going anywhere, and time had run out.

A buzzer sounded, and the crowd cheered out loudly. "This fight is over! Juudai Yuki the Ningen has won!" The annoucer cheered out himself. Sho smiled proudly, and let out a sigh of relief. "With this, Juudai moves onto the next rounds! The drawing for the next fight will be done shortly! Please return to your rooms, and await the results in one hour!" With that, the speakers were heard shutting off. Juudai looked to the audience. They began to clear out to return to their rooms, and see who would be next called. Juudai locked eyes with Ryo, the cold glare meeting his hatred filled one. He didn't notice Yoshiki being carried off by nurses to the locker room. His gaze was fully on Ryo. The boy stood unnerved, and growled a bit. Ryo turned, and disappeared into the shadows of the stands.

"Juudai!" Sho called out, and snapped the boy back to reality. Juudai looked to Sho, and noticed that Asuka, Johan, Kenzan, and Misawa were all waving to him. He grinned widely, and ran over to the stands. He jumped up, grabbed the wall of the stands, and climbed up. He went over to his friends. They proceeded to tell him of the great job he did in his first fight, and began to walk back to the dorms with him.

((Author's Notes: Tah Dah! Fourth chapter's done! Now... Who shall be the next fighter? Will it be Johan, Kenzan, or maybe we will see Ryo get his hands dirty in a fight? Oh yeah, Ningen means Human in Japanese, for those that don't know ^^ I couldn't really think of anything to call Juudai, since he is human XD Anyways, maybe I'll have Chapter 5 up soon... I really wanna continue this XD Maybe I'll have pictures for this up soon. Just don't want to draw anything that will be spoilers.. . ))


	5. I Saw What You Are

((Author's Notes: So this story is really inspiring me to do more at the moment. So I'll try an add another chapter before I have work XD Haven't sketched anything yet, but I need to be really inspired to draw again. : And flashbacks from now will be in little ( = ) Onto chapter 5! Enjoy ^^ ))

Since there were many students in the academy that signed up for the tournament, it was taking a longer time for Juudai and his friends to get called for their fights. During the waiting period, Asuka and her older brother Fubuki trained every day, since he was yet to be called to fight. Hayato kept planning strategies to beat others, since he was afraid of getting caught up by Ryo again. Juudai had gathered up his friends to try and find Ryo, since he disappeared after watching Juudai's fight. Amon searched the north of the island, Kenzan the south, Johan the west, and Juudai with Sho the east. So far no luck for the searchers. It was as if Ryo had disappeared off the face of the map.

It was almost a month later before anything was heard. Juudai flipped through the channels on the television, grumbling to himself about boredom. On the screen there was a news broadcast. "It has been a month since the last attacks on the island, and all seemed peaceful, until last night...," the woman said on the television. Juudai sat upright, and turned the t.v up.

"Guys! Get in here!" He called through the house. They were at Asuka's for a day of hanging with friends. Amon, Johan, Sho, Asuka, Kenzan, and Fubuki rushed into the room. They were all wearing various forms of summer clothing; Asuka in a summer dress, Amon wearing a skin-tight sleeveless shirt and workout shorts, Fubuki and Kenzan in matching wife-beaters and shorts, Sho in a long tee and shorts, and Johan wearing a vest and jean shorts. The others stared at the t.v. There were pictures of broken trees and dug up parts of the ground. It looked like a war zone out there, and they all knew who was behind it.

"Damn... Ryo tore it up outside!" Kenzan exclaimed. Johan looked at Kenzan and huffed.

"'Tore it up' is an understatement! It's trashed 50 ways from Sunday!" Johan remarked. Kenzan nodded to the wolf Zoanthrope. Asuka was just in shock from all the damage in one night, and fairly close to where her dorming area was. Fubuki noticed his sister's fear, and held her close.

"That monster has to be stopped...," he said with a dark growl. Juudai grumbled a bit, and then a thought hit him. He turned to Fubuki and grinned.

"I've never seen your Zoan form! What is it, Fubuki?" he chuckled lightly. Fubuki blinked twice.

"I never showed you?" Fubuki got the biggest grin on his face. Asuka went back to her normal look of annoyance.

"Oh brother...," she took a few steps away from Fubuki and huffed a bit. Fubuki grinned, and took a few steps back from everyone else. He slammed his right foot down, and it changed into a large brown bear paw. It started as a chain reaction, and from his feet to his head he changed into a large brown bear. He shook his now fully bear head off and chuckled a bit.

"I am Fubuki Tenjoin! And I am... A Performance Bear!" He struck a dynamic pose. Asuka hung her head in defeat and embarassment. Juudai, Johan, and Sho started clapping to the bear's performance, and Fubuki just bowed dramatically. "Thank you! You are all too kind!" Asuka grumbled a bit. Before she could say anything, her phone rang. She went over and answered it.

"Tenjoin room... What? Really, umm.. Alright I'll tell him!" She hung up the phone and went to her brother. Fubuki looked over at her, and then looked a bit worried. "You are next up to fight!" She grinned a bit. Fubuki jumped back a bit surprised, and changed back to his human form.

"Wh-what! Really! Oh o.k! Let's show those others not to challenge the Bear!" He grinned and raised his fist. He ran into his room, the door slamming shut behind him. Asuka sighed.

"When you are ready, show up alright? We'll be there waiting for you...," she said tiredly. She nodded to the others to leave, and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed. Sho went to leave with Juudai, but had his wrist grabbed. He turned and noticed Amon holding his wrist.

"I need to ask Sho some questions. We'll meet you there," he smiled lightly. Sho looked to Juudai and then nodded. Juudai grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't be late you two!" he chuckled and followed the others out the house. Fubuki was soon changed into a stage performance outfit. It was dark violet, one-piece, with studs along the collor and the ends of the sleeves and pant legs. He had a large gemmed belt around his waist, and platform shoes that made him a couple of inches taller. He grinned at the two boys in the livingroom, and ran out with the others. Asuka's loud complaints of the outfit were heard, but got softer as they walked away. Amon waited for everyone to leave, and then released Sho's wrist.

"I want to know... What does Spurious mean?" he cocked his eyebrow, and stared hard at the smaller of the two. Sho seemed to get really frightened, and thought of something to say.

"It's what my brother calls me... I think it means 'Scum of the Earth', or something like that. I don't really know...," he said lightly, looking away from Amon's gaze. The older boy sighed heavily.

"You know... You shouldn't lie...," he said coldly. Sho tensed up and looked ready to make a bolt for the exit. "I've done research. Spurious doesn't mean 'Scum of the Earth'. It means 'False. Not genuine'. Being the younger sibling of Ryo, I would have imagined you to be an Unborn yourself, but your nature is too kind and gentle to be an Unborn. So I decided to do some research on you as well. I've studied some past fights you were in, including the most recent one with your brother...," He glared at Sho. The boy tensed up more. He didn't know that he was being watched during his fights, not to mention the most recent one a few nights back that he had never mentioned to anyone, not even Juudai.

== Sho stood out watching the moon rise over the horizon. He was watching the moon come up from the safety of the balcony of the building he was in. He heard a loud scratching noise,and looked down. On the ground, 3 stories down, was Ryo scratching at the wall to the building. "Come down here Spurious...," he said coldly. Sho looked over his shoulder, and noticed no one in the hallways behind him. He took a deep breath, and jumped over the railing of the balcony. He landed hard by Ryo, but looked unharmed by the large fall.

"What's wrong...?" he questioned timidly. Ryo grinned deviously.

"You never told them about your form, did you...?" He chuckled viciously. Sho gritted his teeth and looked sadly at his older brother.

"I can't tell them... They might hurt me... Or end up leaving me...," he said very sadly. Ryo growled.

"This is why you are scum... You will never embrace your true roots!" he grabbed Sho by his collar, and threw him clean into the nearby woods. Sho slammed into a tree and groaned out a bit. He gasped and opened his eyes wide. Ryo had changed forms, and rushed at him faster than anything he had ever seen. Sho managed to duck his head, and watch Ryo slam his bladed arm into the tree. In an action of trying to defend himself, Sho's right arm changed into a blade similar to Ryo's except with a saw-tooth edge on the underside. He slammed the blade against Ryo's chest, throwing him to the side. Sho jumped back, and then clutched his head. He let out a light whimper and growl.

"I won't... Lose control... I won't...!" he cried out, his once silver-blue eyes turned fully red. Not even the whites of his right eye were seen, and in the place of the pupil was a silver glowing one with a black slit. He growled and took a defensive stance. Platinum blue scale-like armor started to break through on his right cheek, and began to coat his arms fully. Since the right arm was a full blade, his left just shifted and split into claws. He let out a growl, and then suddenly rushed Ryo. The older brother noticed, and blocked his brother with his own blade. "Why... Why do you keep attacking me and my friends?" Sho growled out, his voice distorted. Ryo grinned viciously and chuckled.

"Don't you feel it...? Such anger, such power... It's intoxicating! You should let it take over, then you will see just how powerful you really are! And your friends... They are not like the other weaklings at this school! Especially Juudai... He has a great power within him... I felt it when he first showed up here! I want to awaken that power, and make it mine!" Ryo snarled and threw Sho. Like a cat, Sho regained his balance in midair, and kicked off a tree. He swung his massive blade at Ryo's face and snarled.

"Leave them alone! I don't want them hurt on my behalf!" Sho growled out. He looked teary for that instant.

"You think it is because of you? I wanted the challenge! Granted, you are much a threat like Juudai, but you are too cowardly to unleash it fully! How you will manage in this tournament, I would like to know!" He laughed viciously. Suddenly, Ryo felt the boys weren't alone. He dropped Sho, changed back, and jumped into the darkness of the woods. "I'll be watching you... Sho...," his voice echoed on the wind. Sho shifted back to his human form and sighed heavily. He noticed some lights coming toward him, and he jumped clean into the trees above him. He didn't want to be spotted, so he hid until the teachers left the area. They were scanning since a student had reported noises in the woods. Sho sighed heavily, and then ran back to his room with Juudai and Hayato. What he didn't notice was Amon in the trees not too far away from his own, and saw the whole fight play out in front of him. =

"You... Saw?" Sho seemed even more panicked. Amon nodded his head.

"Yes I did. And frankly, it makes sense... You can get hurt, but your right arm never seems to really get damaged. I wanted to see that blade upclose...," Amon reached into his back pocket, pulled out a utility knife, unclicked it in one motion, and slammed it down on Sho's right shoulder. As if by instinct, the armor appeared and protected his shoulder from the blow. Amon grinned darkly. "As I figured... It's instinct that drives it. If you saw the attack coming, you go into a shield defense... Fascinating...," he said coldy. Sho shivered a bit.

"Please... Don't tell the others...," he pleaded. Amon nodded.

"I have no interest in telling them. I just find it amazing that you can hide your form so well... Being part Unborn... And no one even knows...," he grinned a bit more, and walked out the room past Sho. "Come on... We are going to be late to the fight...," Amon changed into his lion form and ran on all fours out the building and toward the main hall. Sho just hugged himself and shivered. He never knew that Amon knew, and was terrified to think of what knowing his secret would do to his friendship with those closest to him. He slowly followed behind, but remembered he had to catch up. He ran behind Amon, catching up rather quickly to the lion. Amon shot a look at Sho as he ran along side him, and then smiled. "I wonder.. How you fair when your name is called to fight...," he chuckled a bit coldly.

((Author's Notes: I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far for this story. Ow, my poor hands XDDDD Anyways, was looking up more on the characters, since I needed to refresh my memory of them. Amon was actually almost like the second bad guy in the show and would only focus on things that would better himself and his family name. So I tried to use that here. And I guess Ryo's evil nature is more like that of Hell Kaiser Ryo. And with Fubuki... A performer, and a ham... A performing bear! XDDD And now we get a glimspe at Sho's true powers of being part Unborn, but this was only a taste. Amon never really saw Sho in full swing. XD But yes, took my long enough to get to Sho's form... Onto hopefully getting pictures up. :3 And onto the next chapter! Fubuki vs some fighter. Thanks for reading ^w^))


	6. Fubuki VS Teller! Day of Darkness News!

((Author's Notes: We last left off with Amon finding out about Sho's true form! Dun dun! What shall happen in this chapter? Just read and find out! XD Onto Chapter 6!))

The crowd was roaring and cheering from inside the arena, and Fubuki sat in his locker room with Sho, Kenzan, and Juudai. Fubuki, at the last minute, got a nasty case of stage fright. He was sitting on the bench shivering. "I can't do it... So... Many people...," Fubuki shuddered more. Juudai and Sho were sitting by their friend, trying to relax his nerves a bit more. Fubuki sighed heavily and then whined a bit more. "Oh man... I've performed before, but never in front of THAT many people!" Fubuki shuddered more at the thought.

""Come on Fubuki, it can't be that bad...," Sho said lightly, utting his arm around Fubuki's shoulder. Juudai grinned and chuckled.

"It may seem like alot of people, but just imagine this... You are sharing your gift with the world. With more people to cheer you on!" Juudai grinned very widely at Fubuki. The Bear couldn't help but smile lightly and then get a big goofy grin on his face.

"You're right! I guess I should grace them with my presence, huh?" He grinned and stood from the bench. His oppenent just stood quiet at the door, their face covered by a large, red scarf. Fubuki looked over at them, and tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" Sho answered, as he and Juudai looked over at the quiet figure. Fubuki sighed a bit.

"I can't tell... If I'm fighting a man or a woman...," He said lightly. He knew he would have a better chance going all out against a man, and didn't really want to have to hurt a woman. He hated to admit it to her, but he was always going easy when training with Asuka, since he was afraid of hurting her. Juudai cocked his head as well, and stood up and went over to them. "Ah! Wait a minute!" Fubuki reached for Juudai, but he moved too quickly away from him.

"Hey! What's your name?" Juudai grinned and went over to the figure. Two bright blue eyes peered over at him.

"Teller... Teller Reeds...," the voice was harsh in tone. The scarf covered the mouth, so the pitch wasn't able to be heard well deteriming gender.

"Oh. O.k. Well.. Good luck!" Juudai grinned, and walked back over to Fubuki. The other two boys looked to Juudai, who just grinned. "I have.. No clue!" he grinned wider. Fubuki sighed heavily and Sho slapped his own forehead.

"Oh Aniki...," he said lightly. The speakers were heard humming and turning back on. "Time to go Fubuki. Best of luck!" Sho hugged his friend. Juudai grinned and fist-bumped Fubuki.

"You got this!" He chuckled. He and Sho both left, waving to their friend. Fubuki was smiling and waving back, and then focused his attention to his opponent once they left. He stared the figure up and down, trying to find any form of gender difference. The legs were lean, but not very curved. The hips were narrow, had a slight bump to them, but some men had curvy hips because they are curvy Zoanthropes. The chest of the figure was covered by layers of clothing, so checking was near impossible.

"Alright! In this corner Teller Reeds, the Red Panda!" The announcer was heard yelling, the crowd going wild. The door opened, and Teller walked out to the field. Fubuki seemed a bit shocked and then suddenly nervous.

'The Red Panda...? From the higher class?' He thought to himself. His mind became fogged. Only a few people knew the actual gender of Teller, but no one would really tell. He shook the thought off, and stood ready to fight.

"And in this corner, Fubuki Tenjoin, the Brown Bear!" He heard his name called, and walked out the open door onto the field. The crowd was cheering loudly. He couldn't help but bow, even before the match had started.

"Thank you! I hope to give you all the very best show today!" He called out to the audience, his usual string of fangirls squealing out like giddy school girls. Oh wait, they ARE giddy school girls! He chuckled a bit to himself and then focused on Teller. With a drop of the jacket and outer wear Teller had on, the gender had been revealed. Fubuki's jaw dropped as he saw Teller. A tight shirt, Asian collar, sleeveless showed the true gender of Teller to be a woman. She never really fought in the arena, so she never showed the whole school.

"Now you and your noisy friends know...," She spoke coldly. Fubuki couldn't shake the thought. The Red Panda was pretty cute.

"Alright! Get Ready... FIGHT!" The bell was heard, and Teller rushed at Fubuki, changing into her form just as quckly. She spun, and slammed her tail into Fubuki's side, sending him sailing off to the side. Fubuki, thinking fast, spun in the air and changed into his form as well, landing hard on the ground. He shook himself off, since the newly added muscles help cushion his fall. She stood in an offensive stance, and waited for Fubuki to get to his feet.

"Alrighty... This is gunna be a fun match...," he said lightly. Once he was on his feet, Teller was right on top of him, her tail around his neck. He got a second to gasp out before he was slammed onto the ground on his back hard. She placed her pawed foot on his chest, and leaned down to him.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you should go easy on me...," she growled a bit, jumped back, and used her tail to throw the Bear across the arena. A loud string of gasps were heard from the crowd, and Fubuki's fangirls were screaming insults at the Red Panda. Teller just brushed them off. Her focus was Fubuki. The Bear stood to his feet, and shook his head off.

"Damn... Was hoping not to fight a woman the first match... And I can't lose just yet...," he sighed heavily. Truth was, he wanted to make sure that at least one of Juudai's friends would be able to fight Ryo. And he was willing to take down anyone to get that chance to close in on the Unborn. He took an offensive stance, by going down on all fours, and growling viciously. Maybe if he seemed like a threat, Teller would just back off a bit more. No such luck. She just grinned viciously and rushed him again. She slipped her tail around his neck, and landed. When she tried to throw him, she was in for a surprise.

"What's the matter? Too heavy for ya?" he grinned lightly. He had put all of his weight into his grounded arms and legs, making his body near impossible to lift or move. She let out a sudden gasp, as the massive bear started to run with her still wrapped around his neck. She tried to tighten her grip, but her tail wasn't strong enough to break the stride or the large thick neck of the bear. He spun around, and swung her in circles. Eventually, she ended up getting dizzy, and let go of her grip on his neck. She flew back and slammed into a wall, letting out a light gasp in pain. She slid down the wall and groaned.

"D-Damn you...," She growled, and dragged herself to her feet. She cracked her knuckles, and made long black claws come out of her finger tips. She snarled, and rushed at Fubuki again. He knew he wanted to end this as fast and almost as painless as possible. As she geared up to bring down her long claws on his face, he reared back and slammed his rock-hard shoulder into her chest and stomach. She let out a light gasp, her eyes going blank. The force of the blow was strong enough to send her flying back, and slamming into the wall, shattering it around her. Fubuki hated hurting her, but he knew that blow had knocked her out. The countdown began, and she didn't get to her feet.

"This match's winner is Fubuki Tenjoin!" the announcer said loudly. Fubuki panted a moment, regained his focus from all that rushing, and then bowed his head, turning back to normal. The fangirls were screaming loudest in the audience, and Asuka had the misfortune to be sitting by them. She sighed heavily, and started clapping lightly for her older brother. She knew that fighting a woman and doing that much damage was going to be on his mind for awhile. "This was the final fight of the evening! Head to your rooms, get rest, and see you back here tomorrow at 9 for the fight between Ryo Marufuji and Asuka Tenjoin!" With that called, people were beginning to leave. Fubuki stood in the arena in utter shock. His own sister was going up to fight that monster. He growled out, and then rushed back through the locker room. Asuka, hearing the news, froze up in terror. In that instant, she felt like Ryo's eyes were on her as well.

"Asuka!" Fubuki had rushed through the locker room and came around to the stands. He hugged his frozen sister, very worried for her safety. Sho and Juudai moved in closer, the sense of worry was looming around the group.

"Fubuki... I'm going to die...," Asuka said very lightly, shivering. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she was terrified.

((Author's Notes: Dun Dun! Left at a major cliffhanger! The next day will start Ryo fighting with someone of the main cast! Oh the horror! I mean, I'm sure everyone can imagine the outcome, but let's just see. Will Asuka pull this off by some miracle, or will Ryo leave her as broken as he left Sho and Hayato? Stay turned for the next Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Bloody Roar Academy!))


End file.
